Changed
by geeksrchic
Summary: Ally is the tomboy of the group. She's in love with Austin, but he doesn't know. Instead, he dates a back-stabbing cheerleader who changes his whole personality. But when Ally's old friends comes back to change her into her bad ass, leather jacket, nerd girl self again(before she met Austin), what will Austin think about this change"
1. Chapter 1

**ALLY POV**

"Hey Trish. Where is Austin, Matt, Dez, and Jason?" I finish putting my stuff in my locker and turn to Trish.

"Jason, Matt, and Dez are helping Austin get another girl." Trish points to the right and I see them crowding around yet another girl.

"Oh." is all I say.

"You okay, Als? I know how much you like Austin." says Trish sympathetically.

"Yeah, let's just walk home without them."

"Yes! A day without having Dez going 'chirp chirp' just to befriend a bird. I finally won't have to go home in a bad mood. Score!"

I just laugh and look back to see a girl nodding her head towards Austin.

'Another yes. Austin has another date' I think.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ What was I thinking? Austin would never fall for a girl like me! Sure, we've been best friends for 2 years, but I'm still the girl who wears baggy sweaters and sweat pants. The girl who wears reversed baseball caps. Okay yes, I admit that I'm a tomboy. But shouldn't Austin see through that to like me? Maybe it's not meant to be. I told him I never liked music. But before I met him, Music was my passion, and I was the bad ass smart girl who wore leather jackets. Now, I'm still the nerd girl, I just ditched the bad ass part when I started high school._

_Well, I'll write in you later._

_Love, the hopeless romantic,_

_Ally_

"Knock Knock!" yells someone from outside my bedroom door. I have a guess about who that someone is.

"Come in Austin!" I yell back.

"Hey Als! Awww, Ally, why are you being such a party pooper?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're studying! On a Monday night! Where's the fun in that?" says Austin

"Um, I hope you know that it's a school night and we have a big test tomorrow."

"I soo knew that." says Austin as if he was trying to convince himself that he knew that. I just smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Stop being a smarty pants!" I find Austin's childishness endearing. It's like he's a 5 year-old stuck in a 17 year old's body.

"Anyway, I came here because I wanted you to help me for my date with Ashlee." Of course. Whenever he had a new date, I would always help him with it. I don't know why, because it hurts to see him with another girl, but I do it anyway.

"Fine." I say half heartedly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Austin grabs me an pulls me into a tight hug. I've got to say, his hugs are the best. Bone crushing, but the best. So I hug with back and say, "You're welcome. Now let me go before I die!"

"Sorry Als. Oh, here are some facts about Ashlee. For one, she's a cheer leader. An extremely hot one at that. Ummmmm, that's pretty much all I know." Then he pulls on his thinking face, with one finger on his chin.

"Austin, are you ever going to find a real girlfriend? Not just one you date for one day and then move on." I ask curiously.

"I don't know, really. I guess I just haven't found a girl that meets all my standards."

"Well what are your standards?" Maybe I can meet them!

"Actually, I don't know yet either. But I know I'll find the girl when I see her."

"Okay, but promise me Austin, that you're not just using these girls for their..um stuff." I say.

"I make no promises." says Austin, this time, holding the smirk.

"Ugh! You are impossible!" I push him away from my bed with all the force I can muster, but, ya know, out of playfulness."Oh, wipe that smirk off your face!"

Austin just laughs at the miniscule effect I had at pushing him. When I try to push him again, he ends up taking my wrist and pulling me into one of his hugs.

"Oh, Ally. You know you love me." he laughs. I hug him back and say,

"Of course I do."

* * *

_Riiiinnnnnnnggggg_

There goes the lunch period bell.

"Hey Ally!" says Matt.

"Sup Matt. Where are the others?"

"They're already at the courtyard of the school where we usually meet up. Come on!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" I pull out my lunch bag. I bring my own lunch because they lunch here is disgusting.

"You know, Als. I know that you like Austin, too." says Matt suddenly.

"What! Did Trish tell you? Oh no! Did you tell Austin? AHHH! My life is-"

"ALLY! Calm down. I didn't tell Austin. You're secret is safe with me." smiles Matt.

"Thank the lord and his glorious ways!" I kneel down and pray to the sky.

"Do you want me to pretend I don't know you?" asks Matt.

"..."

"Good. And no more praying to the ceiling. Its down right weird..." He gives me some sort of constipated face. "Anyway, I'm not proud of Austin going out with all these girls either. But just like you, I help him anyways. Though, I think you and Austin would be the best couple."

I blush when Matt says that. I never really imagined Austin and I being a couple. But it sounds nice...

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Jason, Trish, Dez, and Austin wave to us across the courtyard.

"Traffic!" Matt yells back. I knew that what he said was a cover up because nobody was in the hallways. Once we make it to the table, Matt winks at me(in a friendly way) and mouths,"I'm on your side."

* * *

After lunch, I have a free period. So without the others' knowledge, I sneak up to the music room on the 3rd floor. Hardly anybody goes here. The music teacher lets me go here during my free period. Sometimes I have little concerts for her. She knows how much music still means to me. She offered to have a school assembly with me playing the piano and singing one of my songs. I could never do that. I mean I could, but I won't. Austin, and everyone else, would know I lied to them.

"Good afternoon, Ally" greets Ms. Pamela. She's a young teacher, in her late twenties. She's like a big sister to me.

"Hi Karen."

"So sweetie. Do you wanna talk about your day first, or do you want to go right on to your music?"

"Thanks, Karen. But I think I'll go right on to my music. I have a new song and I want to try it out." I say excitedly.

"Oh, really? Can I hear it?" she replies, just as excitedly.

"Of course!" I close my eyes, think of my happy place, and start to play on the piano.

_[Verse 1:]_  
"Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)."**(2)**

"That was beautiful, Ally! I can't wait for the day that you show everyone your talent." Karen pulls me into a nice and gentle hug. Yup, she's definitely the big sister I never had.

"Don't worry. That time will come. Just not now."

_Riiiinnnnnnngggg!_

"Bye Ally!"

"Bye Karen!" and I walk out the door, feeling as if a whole lot of weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the story's first chap! I hope you liked it. Please review and read my other story in progress"One More Night"**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2)Don't own the song 'Too Little Too Late'. It's by Jojo**

**Thanks!**


	2. Stuck Like Glue

**Ally POV**

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" yells Austin as he runs through my bedroom door.

"Austin! Austin! Austin" I mimic. "What's up?"

"I just had my date with Ashlee. Turns out, she's really fun and interesting. I think she might be the girl for me.." says Austin, dreamily.

The one for him? Seriously? That wounded me for sure.

"Th-that's gr-great Austin" I choke out.

"And, I might ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow during lunch."

Ask her to be his girlfriend? Yup, that killed me.

"Oh, and I also kissed her last night. It was pretty great."

Kissed her?! Farewell my friends, for I am dead and in hell.

"Really? That's great Austin!" I fake my enthusiasm for Austin's sake. I may like him, but he's still my best friend and I have to support him through everything. Think and thin. I check my fake watch and push Austin out the door. "Well, it's getting real late. Good night Austin!" I say really fast.

"But Als. It's only 8:00-"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I lock the door and lean against it, finally crying my heart out.

* * *

**_6 Week Later_**

Austin and Ashlee have been dating for 6days now. She definitely is nice. She's a great person, but she seems very familiar. I can't seem to put my finger on it.

Through this whole week, Trish and Matt have been comforting me when I cry at my house. They know how much seeing him happy is making me happy, but seeing him happy with another has been killing me.

It's a Sunday night and I finished all my homework. I know right? I'm a total nerd. So right now, I'm lying on my bed, listening to music on my Ipod. I close my eyes and think about all that's happened this week.

1) Austin has been hanging with Ashlee a lot lately

2) A new student was announced to be coming on Wednesday

That's pretty much all I know. So I glance around my room, looking for my diary/songbook. I grab a pencil and start pouring my feelings out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Austin and Ashlee have been dating for 6 days__. I want to be mad at him for being oblivious but something about him shuts my mouth. Instead, I just smile when he smiles. His mood always affects me. Hmmmm... I'm getting a new song vibe hear._

_I'll write another diary later._

_Love, the broken hearted,_

_Ally._

Yes! I totally have a new song, and it's going to rock. But I can't practice in my room. I'll just have to wait for tomorrow during my free period...

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg_!

Finally. The free period bell. It felt like ages until it rung. I rush to the music room. But on the way, I bump into the somebody who inspired me to make this song.

"Woah, Als. Slow down there!" laughs Austin.

"Sorry Austin! I got to go. Bye!"

"Okay..." I know I confused Austin, but I can't let him know that I love music.

As soon as I get to the music room. I greet quickly and rush to the piano stool.

"Hi Karen!"

"Hello Ally. New song?" She's used to me rushing into the room like this, and its either because of me having a new song, or hiding from my friends to cry.

"Yup! Do you want to hear it?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" she smiles.

"I guess not." And so I crack my fingers, acting like a pro (but really, I am...), and start my new song.

"Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo

You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Whatcha gonna do with that?  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue."

"Ally! I must say, this song is amazing! I know that you will be the next pop star if you put your mind to it." always gives me encouraging words, but this time, I know she meant it. "So do you want to tell me who it's about?" says suggestively.

"Oh...well, you know..." I trail off.

"Its a boy, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I blush.

"You know, it hasn't been so long since I've been a teenager, right?"

"Haha, oh yeah. But yes, its about Austin."

"That boy you like?" Yes, I tell some of my secrets too. I told you already, she's a big sister to me and I know I can trust her.

"Actually, the boy I_ love."_

* * *

"Ally! Ally! Ally!"

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Ugh, talk about deja vu. "'Sup?"

"Well, you see, me and Ashlee's week-a-versary is tomorrow and I want to get her something special. So I was wondering if maybe, um, you could write a love song for me? I know you don't like music, but judging by the way you write stories, I know you can write a song." He gives me the puppy dog eyes, but even those can't persuade me to be happy.

"Austin why can't you write your own?"

"You know that I can't write a song for my life!"

"Well, I have to get back to studying, but I'll think about it, okay? Bye now!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Uh huh, deja vu, but twice, the pain.

"Bye Als!"

Write a love song? For _her_? Sure, he's my best friend, and I should do this for him, but the thought of him singing one of _my_ songs to another girl kills me inside. I'm definitely stuck in the friend zone.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I promise to add new chaps asap!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own the song "Stuck Like glue". The song is by Sugarland.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. So Not A Love Song

I was up all night. No, not writing Austin's stupid love song. I was staying up all night thinking about if i should write it for him or not. It's already 3 period at school. I could still write the song during fourth period because I don't see Austin until 5th period, lunch.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnggggggggggg!_

I slowly walk to my locker, still having a battle in my mind. That's when I see it. The sight that shattered my heart into a million pieces.

_Him._

_Her._

_Kissing._

What am I saying? That's not the word to describe what they're doing. What most kids say now, which is the perfect word to describe what they're doing right now, is

_Making out_.

Yeah, practically eating each others' faces! And right on top of my locker! I make a small squeal and they must of heard it because they turn their heads. I panic and make a dash for the music room.

_Why? Why me? Why did I have to witness that?_

Before I can reach the staircase, a hand grabs my wrist.

"Austin?"

"Hey Ally, did you get that song written yet?" he asks hopefully.

"Ugh!" That's it. I'm not upset anymore, I'm just angry. I'm angry at the inconsiderate jerk. He had the balls to ask me if I had the song? Well screw him! Thank god I held my tears in or else Austin would have seen it. But as soon as I reach the music room's doors, I break down. Luckily, , was there to catch me.

"Hey, honey? What's wrong?" she asks lovingly.

"Everything Karen! Everything. The guy I love loves someone else. My world is broken!" I practically scream.

"Then maybe it wasn't meant to be." those words broke my heart even more.

"He probably wasn't worth it. You have to forget about him, hun."

"That's the thing! I can't! I've tried, but it won't happen!. He even asked me to write a love song for his girl! I loved him too much that I didn't even say no! That's how pathetic I am!" I sob into 's arms, making her blouse wet.

"Oh, Ally. You're becoming a young woman and you have to face these challenges in life. But sometimes you have to speak for your self. Tell me, would you write this song for Austin or no?"

"I don't-"

"No, Ally!" says , sternly. She hardly ever has that tone. "Ally, you have to give me an answer. Say it with confidence. No more pathetic none sense Ally."

"No." I mumble.

"What did you say?" scolds .

"No." I say more confidently. "No, I won't write this love song for Austin because it breaks my heart too much."

"That-a-girl."

"But Karen, what am I supposed to do with all of my creative writing juices? I can't write a love song now." I ask.

"Then don't write a love song." she says slyly.

"But I just said I had a lot of creative juices!" I say confused about what she meant.

"I know. So don't waste it on a love song. Do the opposite. Don't write a love song." I think I might be picking up what she's putting down. Um, yeah, I have to stop watching gangster movies. What? I watch them! Sue me!

So I go to the piano and let my feelings do the talking.

"Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today."

Oh yeah. Austin's not getting a love song any time soon.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. But please review!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.**

**Thanks!**


	4. I Never Told You

_Ring!_

5th period. The period I was dreading. When I was finished putting away my stuff in my locker, I feel a finger tap my shoulder.

_Please don't let it be Austin! Please don't let it be Austin! _

"Hey Ally."

"Oh thank god it's only you Jason!"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he smiles.

"Sure." I laugh along. "So what's up?"

"Well, Austin has been telling me about how suspicious you've been lately. Wanna talk before we head to the courtyard? And don't worry, I know you like Austin!"

"Of course you know!(note the sarcasm) Apparently everyone knows except for Austin!" I yell with exasperation.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. I mean, everyone can see how perfect you are with Austin. Everyone wants you two to be together. So when he and Ashlee started dating, everyone was shocked. Even Ashlee herself."

I was amazed to hear this. Everyone wants me and Austin to be together? Best news of the day!

"We also have a fan club based on your couple name, Auslly. Pretty much everyone in the school is part of it. We even get extra credit points for joining!"

"What? You're using our couple name for extra credit? I want extra credit!" I can't believe them! Getting extra credit points without me!

"You could join, but it would be weird to join a fan club based on you. Anyway, back to the point. Do you wanna talk about what's bugging you?"

"Well, ever since Austin and Ashlee have been dating, I've been at war with myself. I'm happy that Austin's happy, but upset that he's happy with another girl. Then he asks me to write a love song for her for their anniversary. But (cough)um, you know that, um, I can't write a song. I don't like music."

"So," I continue, "I didn't write a song for him. Now I can't face Austin because I don't have his song. I can't stand to see him disappointed, especially at me." I hold my head in my hands, feeling guilty but independent at the same time.

"It's okay Alls." says Jason, soothingly. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. "If he lets a friend like you slip away, then it's his loss."

"Thanks, Jay-Jay."

"No problem. But if he does get mad at you, I'll punch his balls out for you Alls!" Jason says that a little too enthusiastically. But his brotherly side makes me smile. He's like my big bro. I feel like I have another family within my friends, because they'll always be there for me.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you and the guys later, I have to go to detention." And there's his bad boy side again.

"Of course. See ya!" I say.

* * *

As I reach the courtyard for lunch, my hands start to sweat. That's when I hear it.

"Hey Alls!"

Austin.

"Uhhhhhh...wassup?" I say it more in the form of a question than in the form of a statement. What? That's what I do when I'm nervous!

"Do you have that song for me?" he whispers. I think he didn't want Ashlee to know.

I take a deep breath and say, "Look Austin. I didn't write the song. I'm sorry." I wait for 5 seconds with my eyes closed. When I hear no response, I peek open my eyes. His reaction was exactly what I was expecting.

"What! I was counting on you Ally! Now I have no present for Ashlee! I thought I could count on you! Such a friend you are." I wait for the impact of my guilt. But it never comes. Instead, I was washed up with some new found confidence and I'm surprised by what comes out of me.

"Why do you always have to count on me? Huh Austin? Why would you blame this on me anyway? You know that I don't like music! So stop forcing me to do things that I don't even like!"

"Forcing? _Forcing?_ I wasn't forcing you Ally! I actually asked you nicely!" Everything in the room was silent because everyone knows that Austin and I fighting is a rare sight.

"Asked me nicely? More like guilt tripping me! You know what! Just leave me alone!" I yell, stomping out of the courtyard.

"Ha! Fine, I'll leave you alone. But just so you know, people only talk to you because you're friends with me! You wouldn't last a day in high school without me! You'd just be another nerd! So sayonara!" he laughs. Everyone gasps, but Ashlee's snickering. Oh my gosh, it's her fault! She's manipulating Austin, 'cause this isn't the Austin I know.

So I just turn around to face him, and tell him, "Is that a bet, Moon?"

"Duh." he snickers. I want to just smack that smirk right off of his face. But I just stay calm and start to walk away.

"See everybody. Its obvious she's not complying to this bet 'cause she knows she'll lose. Ha!" No one laughs along except for Ashlee.

Yeah right I'll lose(sarcasm talking. Huh, I talk with sarcasm a lot). I turn back around, getting right up in his face and say, "If I do comply, what's in it for me?"

He starts to think, but smirks and replies. "A kiss. From me."

Woah. A kiss from Austin? Should I? Hmm, it's not about the kiss anymore, though.

It's about winning.

"You're on."

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Weird. Austin can't be at my bedroom door. So out of curiosity, I yell, "Come in!"

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Alls!"

"Sup Ally!"

Jason, Matt, Trish, and Dez. They came?

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I know Austin implied that he wouldn't be your friend, but we're still yours. And by the way, we kicked his butt when you left!" said Matt.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" says Trish.

"I just can't believe Austin would say that to you, though. You guys were best friends!" Dez says.

"If you want my opinion, I think it's Ashlee who's changing him. I know she might seem nice, but trust me. All cheerleaders are the same. Not trying to be stereotypical here, but pretty much all cheerleaders are stuck up and think they're popular.**(3)**" I say.

"I know right!" They all agree with me. It's nice to still have them as my friends.

"Don't worry Alls. We'll always stay by your side. No matter what Austin says or does, we're here for you."

"Thanks guys, you're the best." At around 10 pm, they all leave to do their own stuff. I decide to write a song about all my feelings of what happened at school with Austin. I miss the old him.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no...

Perfect. It totally captures my thoughts.

You better watch out Austin, cause I'll win this bet like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own the song 'I never told you' by colbie caillat**

**3) I don't really think cheerleaders are bad. It's just something I added to the story!**

**Thanks guys!**


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

_Beeep!_

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes mommy!" Yeah, mornings aren't my thing.

After 5 minutes of tossing and turning, I shut off my alarm clock. Ugh, it's Wednesday. Oh, I hear a new student's transferring here today. That might be cool. The downside to today is that my bet with Austin starts

_**At **__**School**_

As I open the doors of the school, silence erupts, except for the occasional snickers from the popular kids, including Austin. But where's Ashlee? Eh, why would I care anyway.

I could see Jason, Matt, Trish, and Dez near my locker. "What's going on guys? Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Well, it's either because of you and Austin's bet or, the more likely reason, because of the new kid who's transferring here." explains Trish.

"Ah, I get it. And I can tell the guys want it to be a new girl so they could hit on her." Seriously! Look, they're drooling!

"Totally!" laughs Trish.

_Ring_

There goes the first period bell. Everyone groans because the new kid hasn't come yet. But I could care less.

Then that's when it happens. The front doors of the school burst open and everyone turns to look. There are gasps and squeals. Everyone makes a path, but I'm too busy getting my first period books out. Ever thing's eerily silent after I hear,

"Ally Dawson. Please come to the office. You will be the new student's guidance." Of course they would pick me. I'm the model student. So I finish closing my locker, but when I turn around, my eyes pop out of their sockets. The new kid is...it can't be...

"No." I whisper.

"Ally!" he yells. Then he run up to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Alijah?" Oh no. All my time of forgetting the past has gone down the drain.

"Oh yeah! And Joyanna's here, too!" I see a girl shifting uncomfortably while being hit on by Austin. Of course, he has a girlfriend but the day she's absent, he hits on another girl. Nice boyfriend you've got there, Ashlee.

All I could do is stay stuck in my position, wide eyed and stiff.

"Ally! Omg girl! How are you! Oh, do you still remember our handshake?"asks Joyanna.

"How could I forget?" And so Joyanna and I do some complicated hand movements.

I could see Austin in the distance, looking jealous because Alijah's**(it's a guy btw)** still holding on to me.

Finally out of my stage of shock, I tell Joyanna and Alijah, "Well, um, follow me guys, to the, uh, office."

* * *

Oh my gosh! What the hell! How are they here! Why are they here. Wooh, I have got to calm down.

Okay, let me tell you a little about the new students.

Alijah, one of my best guy friends. He can always crack up a joke at any time. He's one of the people of my past, before I met Austin. He knows all my secrets. He even knows about my passion for music. Now that he's here, how am I supposed to keep my secret music passion from Trish, Jason, Dez, Matt, and especially Austin? My life just got 10 times harder.

Then, there's Joyanna. She's one of my best girl friends. She knows all of my secrets, too. Okay so its safe to say that I was popular before high school.

But Joyanna and Alijah have seen other sides of me that not even my friends now have seen. You see, I'm more of the tomboy, nerd Ally. Back then, I was the bad ass, leather jacket wearing, but still smart, Ally. I was a pranker, a curser, and a fun and outgoing person.

Wait, hold up.

I think I know how to win this bet...

* * *

**Ally's House**

Well that was a great day of school(sarcasm again)! Let's take a recap, k?

_Flashback_

_"Ally, remember when you bitch slapped people when they annoyed you? Um, so you see that blonde kid over there, he kinda annoys me. Can you slap him for me?" Joyanna asks._

_Slap Austin? Oh god._

_"You see, Joy, that dude, Austin, yeah, he's sorta my friend." A back-stabbing friend at that!_

_"Come on Allyson, just once?"_

(Joyanna was an outgoing and fun person too. She was loud and bossy at times, but that's what made us great friends.)

_"Fine, I guess." So I walk up to Austin, crack up my fingers a little, and then SMACK! I slap him with the back of my hand._

_"What the heck was that for, Dawson?" he yells, while holding the side of his cheek._

_"Well, you were bothering my friend, Moon!"_

_"Sure you weren't just jealous?" _

_"Just wipe that smirk off your face and let a door hit ya, Moon!"_

_Flashback Ends_

I'm so gonna get it tomorrow.

Right now, I'm hanging out in my room with Joyanna. Alijah had to help his parents.

"Hey Ally. What happened to all your leather jackets and skinny jeans? And why don't you let down your hair anymore? What happened to the bitch ass girl I used to know?" teases Joy.

"About that..." I trail off, "I sorta changed my ways."

"But I loved that kicking ass side of you girl!"she says.

"Ya know, I still keep those clothes in the back of my closet. You could check 'em out if you want." I point over to the door on the left. Joyanna just squeals and runs over to the door, taking out each box full of my clothes.

"I think my little Ally here needs a make over." Joy says a little maniacally. Dear Lord, why did I let that girl into my closet?

"Joy, I don't know about this..."

"Oh come on Ally! Let's make some dudes jealous, like that Austin guy. I can tell he totally likes you."

"He has a girlfriend." I state, a bit sadly though.

"So what!? If he can't have you, then it's his loss." That's the Joyanna I know.

"Ooo, how's music coming along for you Alls?"

"Well, I keep it a secret from most people now. Hardly anyone knows. And if they ask, I say I don't like music." I don't know why I do it, I just do and that's how it's been ever since high school.

"But I know how amazing you are. Come on, play me a song, then we can go onto fashion. I know old habits die hard."I guess one song couldn't hurt. So I pull out a random song and start to play.

It's been fourteen minutes  
Since I dropped you off and  
My mind's still racing  
Never thought I'd think about  
It's all about you  
With your two left feet  
And how you're just so sweet  
You've got me falling  
Like a shooting star

And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

Two weeks and counting  
Since I saw you standing  
Fairfax and fountain  
And every thought I think about  
It's all about you  
So here's the thing (the thing)  
I say what I mean  
No hiding back behind some clever line

And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh

Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy

La la la la la  
La la la la la la hey  
La la la la la

And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know

Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know

Hey, hey don't hesitate  
I can't wait, wait one more day  
I need to know, I need to know  
Hey, hey don't hesitate  
I can't wait, wait one more day  
I need to know, I need to know

Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy

"Ooooo girl! You still got it! You so have to perform at school!" That can never happen.

"Okay, let's re-do your wardrobe! You have to go back to leather jackets and skinny jeans and let your hair down more. Just like before."

Back to the girly-ish Ally? Great.

But I'll do whatever it takes to prove Austin wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys please review! I love you reviews!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own Rocketship by Shane harper**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Bitches and Bad Asses

"Okay. Let's get started. What goes with your red leather jacket?" says Joy.

"Oh! I know! My pearl tank and my skinny jeans. They would look perfect with my jacket."

"Girl! You still got that bad ass fashion sense going on. I love it!"

So I have to admit. I was a pretty fashionable person back then. I always had the new styles before everyone else and I new how to mix and match clothes. It was pretty fun...

"Now that we've got that done, let do your hair. You're coming with me to find a salon." .

After a session of painful hair pulling and being burned to death, my hair was finally straightened. Thank goodness that's over.

"Oh, Ally! You look _hot_! If you just get those clothes on you'll look amazing! But next, is make up!" Double uh oh.

Then Joy starts to come at me with a sharp pair of tweezers and a sharp eyeliner pencil.

"Um, Joy... don't come near me with that.." I say a little scared.

"Don't worry, soon it will be all over..."

Everything happened so fast.

First there's a puff of powder.

Then a pull of my eyebrow.

Next, an eyeliner pencil poking my eye.

And soon, lipstick is smeared on my lips!

I don't even know what happened. Joy can work really fast...

I mean, it all happened in the blink of an eye!

I guess that's the perks of working at a beauty salon. Oh yeah, did I tell you that? Well, you see, Joyanna here works at her mom's salon. She did makeup to precision and always got tips from the customers. She was the best.

"Knock Knock!" Oh no! It's Austin!

"Joyanna! You have to hide me. It's Austin!"

"I gotcha!" And she pushes me into my closet.

She opens my bedroom door and says, "Hey Austin dude!"

"Um, why are you here? Where's Ally?" I can't let him know about my complete make over. It's all part of the challenge!

"Weeeelllllll. She's not here right now. She went to, um, Alijah's house! Yup! Alijah's house. That's where she went. So bye!" she says really fast and closes the door.

"Hey Alls, you can come out now!" she tells me.

"That was close Joy." I turn around to look at my mirror.

Holy crap.

I'm slowly forming into the me I was before.

And I kinda like it.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"(Groans) Joyanna, come on. Get up." I yawn.

I wake up with all this frizzy stuff on my face.

Oh yeah, it's my hair.

I never had this problem when I always had it in a bun. But, I can live.

"Ahhhh! Ally! What happened to your hair?" screams Joyanna. Is it really that bad?

"If you told me your hair was this sensitive to weather we would've used a different shampoo brand! Now I have to start with your hair again. Okay, what time is it. I think we still have time.." she rambles on. I zone out and start to head to the bathroom.

"Allyson get back here! We have some serious work to do!"

Here we go again...

After session 2 of painfulness, Joyanna 'fixes' me.

"Perfect!" she squeals.

In all, I wore the same make up, clothes, and hair-do I wore right before the end of 8th grade.

"Joy, did you choose this look on purpose?" I ask with a smile. I actually look really good.

"Of course! This is the same exact look you had the day before the end of 8th grade!" How did she remember?

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces at school when you walk through those doors!" Yup, me either.

"Come on, let's get going." I grab my bag and meet Joyanna at the car.

Once we find a parking space at the school, I start to get nervous.

"Alls, we could be late for 1st period if you don't move your butt!" scolds Joyanna.

"Well, I don't wanna move my butt, bitch!" Ugh, she was right. Old habits do die hard. I guess, once I was transformed into the old me, my old habits came back. Like cursing out of nowhere.

"Oooooo, is little Miss Ally getting her bad ass side again?" she smirks.

"Oh shut up!" I laugh. Oh god, I can see Trish, Dez, Matt, Jason, and Alijah coming towards the car. That's right, I didn't move my butt yet.

"Hey guys!" yells Joy.

"Hey Joyanna! Why is Ally hunched over?" asks Jason.

Then Matt comes over to my side door and opens it.

"Ally?"

I straighten out of my hunched position (hiding of course) and mumble a small, "Hey guys..."

As soon as that happens, all of their mouths drop open.

"Hey Joyanna_,_ where's Ally? All I see is this hot chick!" says Matt.

"Ha, you just called Ally hot." laughs Joyanna.

"Ally, is that the outfit you wore the day before the end of 8th grade?" asks Alijah.

"Yup."

"Y'know. I would totally date you Ally, if you weren't my best friend. Cuz that would just be weird." Matt replies with a perverted smirk.

"Oh yeah!"

"Me too." Jason and Dez agree.

"Oh shut the fuck up guys."

"Ooh, sassy." says Matt.

I was officially weirded out.

"Come on guys! Let's show that jerk, Austin, that he's about to lose this bet." says Joyanna evilly. Revenge and evil was her thing. That's why she and Trish got along very quickly.

I finally get out of the car and when I do, I hear whistles all around me.

"Looking good Dawson!" yells some random dude.

When I reach the doors, I give Joyanna a nod.

As soon as I enter, the hallways are surrounded by gasps, whistles, and whispers.

With a new found boost of confidence, I strut my stuff all the way to my locker.

Along the way, I see the exact reaction I knew I was gonna get from Austin.

One minute he's talking with his so called 'friends', and the next, he's checking me out, dropping his jaw to the floor in the process.

And who wouldn't smirk at that?

"Hey Dawson!" yells an angry someone. "What do you think you're doing!"

I sigh and turn around to face the bitch of all time.

Ashlee.

But once I turn around to face her...

_SMACK!_

And she walks away with a smirk.

Woah, woah, woah, woah, and woah.

Did she just hit me?

Oh_ hell _no.

Nobody hits Ally Dawson and gets away with it.

"Hey Ashlee!"

I walk towards her slowly for dramatic effect. Every one in the halls remain silent.

"What do you want?" she says as she turns to face me.

"I just wanted to give you a present." I say innocently.

"Wha- AHHHHHHHH!" I didn't give her time to finish her sentence. The last thing I do before I leave is whisper in her ear.

"Remember this. Every bitch deserves a bitch slap."

Then I smile innocently and turn to walk towards my first period class.

What can I say?

Old habits die hard.

* * *

It's not even lunch yet and I've gotten so many compliments

Well, perverted ones at that.

But hey! A compliment's a compliment!

_Ring!_

Finally. It's my free period. Time to go to the music room.

"Hi Karen!" I greet the teacher, giving her a nice hug.

"Hello Ally! I have a surprise for you." says Karen.

She hands me a flyer, smiling extremely wide.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Read it!"

**_Attention Students and Staff_**

**_We have decided to add a new karaoke machine in to lunch room._**

**_Anybody may use it, but only during their lunch periods._**

**_While using the karaoke machine, you may:_**

**_1) Have singing contests_**

**_2)Sing with 1 or more people_**

**_Enjoy the new entertainment!_**

"A karaoke machine?" I ask. This is so cool.

But am I willing to show everyone my secret passion?

"So are you going to use it?" Karen asks eagerly. Karen is like a second mom to me. I don't want to let her down.

"I'll think about. But I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't worry hun! If you do decide to use it, I support you 100 percent. I know you'll do great."

"Thank you Karen."

* * *

_Ring!_

The end of the day, seems like it never would have came.

As everyone leaves the classroom, I'm still there, finishing my notes.

What? I'm still a nerd!

When I'm done, I go to my locker to get my things.

How is nobody in the hallways anymore? Do they really want to get out of school that fast?

"Alls." says a very familiar voice.

"Austin." I say, not turning around from my locker yet.

"Seems like you really want that kiss." he breathes on my neck.

"Wh-what m-makes you th-think that-t?" I stutter. I can't focus with him doing that to me.

"Please," he says, while caging me against the locker. "You're_ almost _as popular as me, hun."

What. A. Dickhead.

Slowly, I turn around to face him.

"But don't get your hopes up. You're gonna have to work for that kiss."

These were his last words to me before he kissed my cheek and left.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I'm loving this story so far! Can anyone of you guys give me tips on what songs I should add to this story in my reviews? 'Cause that would be great!**

**Disclaimer:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Bad Asses Always Win

_Outside of the School_

"Guys, look at this poster."

Jason, Matt, Trish, Dez, Joyanna,and Alijah all crowd around me.

"A karaoke machine?" asks Alijah. "That sounds really cool! I remember when you would sing at our school for no apparent reason! You were really amazing! You even beat that obnoxious chick, Sarah, at that singing contest!"

"She sings?" Matt asks, utterly shocked.

"You must have you're facts wrong dude. She doesn't like music." states Jason, while pointing to me with his thumb.

"It's true guys. I sang..." I hang my head low, ashamed for lying to my bestest friends.

"No way! MY BEST FRIEND SINGS!"

Yeah...the word subtle isn't in Trish's dictionary.

Soon enough, everyone outside of the school has their attention pointed to me.

"Dawson can sing?" I hear Ashlee snicker to her friends, but Austin just has his mouth hanging open.

Oh no. I never told him.

I know we're in a 'frenemies' basis, but he was still my best friend.

And the fact that I didn't tell him one of my biggest secrets makes me feel like I'm _such _a horrible friend.

Ashlee makes her way over to me, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"So, Dawson can sing now? Is that right?" she says.

"She's the best singer!" yells Alijah.

Um, yeah...the phrase 'Shut the eff up!" isn't in his dictionary.

"Best singer,eh? Let's see about that. How about a little singing contest tomorrow at the karaoke machine?" smirks Ashlee. "But just remember, singing is my thing here in this high school, nerd."

That's it.

I'm winning this competition.

Someone has to show that bitch who's boss.

* * *

_Next Day At School _

"Don't worry Ally. You got this. I mean, I never heard you sing before but, I still believe in you!" Dez smiles.

He may be idiotic, but he has a big heart.

"Thanks Dez." I say and I give him a hug.

"Looks who's coming. It's the Wicked Witch of the West." snickers Joyanna.

"Ha! Good one Joy!"

"Thanks Trish!"

Well, that proves my point.

Evil minds think alike.

"Hey Dawson! Be prepared to lose!" says Ashlee, while purposely knocking my books to the ground.

Yeah, like she can do that to me.

"Hey Ashlee," I say, mimicking her squeaky, cheerleader voice. "Pull down your skirt!"

"Why?" she asks. "Because people think I'm hot?" she smiles.

"No. Because people don't wanna see you big ugly ass. Y'know, the one that smells like piss?"

And that's when everyone in the halls erupt into laughter.

"Bitch!" she yells!

"Slut." I smirk.

"Nerd!"

"Idiot."

This could go on forever, 'cause I'll always have a comeback.

"Have a nice day!" I smile.

As I walk away, her mouth drops open.

I can hear her whisper to her friends, "Oh no she didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

* * *

_Ring! _

Lunch.

Great...

I put away my stuff and start to walk to the cafeteria.

When I reach the lunch room's doors, I feel the floor vibrating.

What the hell?

I push open the doors, and the sight of the whole entire school enters my vision.

Double what the hell?

Then, I spot a small area that's not crowded.

The karaoke machine spot.

Oh crap.

Ashlee is already there, holding a microphone. All the lights are dimmed.

She says, "By the way Dawson! I'm singing a song I wrote! So you have to also!...If you even write songs."

In the distance, I can see Austin nod to her words.

Okay, it would've been better to sing a song, but not a song _I _wrote.

That's just personal.

"Fine, but you have to go first!" I yell, trying to be heard above the sound of thunderous claps.

"Great! Let's do this guys!"

What! She has a whole band!

What the eff! That's not fair!

That little bitch...

"1! 2! 3! 4!" She starts to sing, and I gotta say. She's not as bad as I expected her to be.

Okay, so I probably expected her to sing like a troll.

Hey! A person can dream!

_"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ she finishes.

The crowd starts applauding like crazy.

I don't know why, because she wasn't even _that _good.

"Top that Dorkson!"

"You rigged this thing Bitchlee! You have a band!" I yell angrily. I was about to storm out of the cafeteria when she says,

"Okay, go ahead. Back down. 'Cause I. Just. Won."

"She can't even write songs Ash. Let alone sing." laughs Austin.

That one stung.

"So don't even-" I cut him off by singing acapella.

_"Head under water and they tell me, to breathe easy for awhile."_ I sing, still not facing the crowd, but facing the doors.

_"The breathing gets harder, even I know that."_ I continue, slowly turning around to face Austin.

His words stung my heart. We were best friends for goodness sake! What happened to the boy!

_"Made room for me, it's too soon to see. If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to," _

In the background, some kid who plays piano catches the melody, and starts to add chords.

The music gets louder as get to the pre-chorus.

"_Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me." _

Soon enough, I'm singing in his face. All the emotion I was holding in is pouring out into the lyrics I sing.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see!"_

Ashlee is staring at me, her eyes bigger that the sun.

I'm starting to have a little fun with the song, so I climb up onto a table ad sing with all my might.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way!"_

Everyone is clapping along at this point, but still shocked about the fact that I can sing.

Even Karen, the music teacher, is watching me. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

In a matter of no time, I'm back to singing acapella, with my voice low and melodious.

_"Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today..." _

I finish the song, hardly out of breath. The crowd claps louder than before.

I end up right in front of Austin.

"I wrote this instead of your stupid love song." I say so that only he can hear.

He just stands there, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Don't catch any flies!" I tell him.

And I walk away thinking, '_Bitch please. You should've been prepared to lose. 'Cause I. Just. Won.' _with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please review! FYI The thought Ally had was pointed towards Ashlee, just to clear things up! Oh, and I am aware that I used Love Song my Sara Bareillies in a previous chapter. I thought this song was perfect for the concept of the story, so I used it twice! If you have any songs you would like me to add into the story, don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own Love Song by Sara Bareillies **

**Thanks!**


	8. Juliet

_Spring Formal!_

_Be sure to bring a date, and we will also have a singing competition. Everyone will be able to compete at the time of the dance._

_This year's Spring Formal will be partly a masquerade, so bring a mask, too!_

_See you there! _

"Holy crap! I forgot all about Spring formal! And it's today! I don't have a dress, a mask, or a date!" I yell, hyperventilating from all my stress. This whole bad girl thing, singing competition with Ashlee, and the bet I made with Austin got into my head.

"Don't worry Ally. I'm Trish De La Rosa, the beauty and fashion queen! I could just snap my fingers and BOOM! I've got you a dress!"

I guess I could have Trish help me shop for my dress. She is the fashion queen, after all...

"Okay, so we have that covered, but what about my date?" I ask.

"Hey, maybe you can ask Alijah. Other than Austin being perfect for you, well, used to be perfect for you, Alijah seems to be your guy!"

I did have a crush on him in middle school. He was really sweet and handsome.

"Maybe I will."

"Hey gals!" says Alijah and Matt.

"Sup guys, where's Dez, Joyanna, and Jason?" They're usually always with us. It's rare to find them independently doing something.

"Well, Jason is in detention, Joyanna went to return a book at the library, and Dez told us he was going to feed his kangaroo." shrugs Matt. That makes more sense. Maybe not to you, but Jason's detention, Joyanna's bookworm-iness, and Dez's craziness is a usual thing.

"So Alijah," smirks Trish, "Ally has something to tell you."

"Shoot." smiles Alijah. Oh, the smile that makes me melt... and those dreamy eyes and-

"Ow! What was that for Trish?"

"You started zoning out when Alijah smiled at you." she sing-songs.

"Anyway, um, Alijah. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Spring Formal with me..." I ask nervously.

"Sure Ally! Anything for you." That's when it happens. When Austin comes out of nowhere and tries to jack-up my date.

"AUSTIN! What the hell are you doing?!" I ask angrily.

"What I'm doing? I'm trying to save you from going to Spring Formal with this piece of crap!" he yells back, getting in my face. I didn't want to yell any more. It was no use.

"Why do you even care?" I whisper to him. I can see regret in his eyes. But for what? For fighting? For cursing? For ditching me? For ditching his best friends?

"I always cared about you Alls." he says as he pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. Soo, I haven't quite gotten over Austin yet..., but I'm still hurt.

"Oh pah-lease," I say as I push him away, speaking in my normal voice now. "You stopped caring when you ditched your best friends." And I stomp out of the halls, with Alijah, Matt, and Trish behind me.

* * *

I'm at the mall with Trish right now, looking for a dress.

"Come on Trish. We've been looking for hours now and we still haven't found a dress for me to wear! Let's just give up." I whine.

"No Ally! We have to find the perfect dress." We keep on walking until Trish's arm stops me.

"What is it, Trish?" I follow to where her eyes are looking and I see the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen.

"That's the one." smiles Trish.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

* * *

When we get to my house, Trish pushes me up to my room to get started on my make up.

"Come on Ally! We only have 3 hours left until Spring Formal! I called Joyanna to come and help me fix you up!"

_Knock Knock! _

"That must be her." I tell Trish.

As she opens the door for Joyanna, I can't help but stare at my dress. It's absolutely perfect. It's red, my favorite color.

Then, it has a nice fit top and a lace-y, flowing bottom. Simple yet chic. Just the way I like it.

"Okay girl! Time to get you fancied up!" squeals Joyanna in excitement.

"What about you and Trish? Don't you guys need to get ready too?" I ask.

"Don't worry about us Alls. We'll have just enough time to get ready ourselves. Right Joy?"

"Right! But now, it's your turn."

Oh god. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.

(LINE BREAK)

"Okay Ally. Want to see our master piece?" says Joyanna and Trish simultaneously.

I turn around to face my mirror, and when I do, I see someone I don't recognize.

"Did you really do this?" I whisper, still taking in my beauty.

"Duh! Now Trish and I have to get ready. We still have one and a half hours left before Spring Formal. See you later Ally!" says Joyanna as she heads for the door.

"Bye guys!"

Once they're gone, I flop down onto my bed. Maybe I should write a song.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Perfect. And I know exactly who this song is about.

_Ding Dong! _

Has it really been an hour and a half already? Well, that just proves how oblivious I can get when I'm focusing on my music.

I open the door to see Joyanna, Trish, Jason, Matt, Dez, a random girl, and Alijah.

"Ally, you look stunning." compliments Alijah. I eventually feel a blush come to my cheeks.

"Thanks Alijah. So Trish, Joyanna. Where are your dates?" I ask curiously. I mean, you have to come to Spring Formal with a date. It's sort of mandatory. Wait a sec, Jason was holding onto the random girl, so does that mean...

"About that, you see, um. I'm going with Dez and Joyanna is going with Matt." says Trish.

"No way! My best friends are going out with each other!"

"Shut up Ally! This is the _only_ date I'll be going on with ginger, here." She points to Dez, who has a hurt look on his face.

"It's okay Dez. She didn't mean it." I say to try and cheer him up.

"*cough* I meant it *cough."

So I give Trish a look, telling her 'Come on Trish, he has feelings too', but she just shrugs.

"Let's go guys. We'll be late."

* * *

The sun is setting, creating a beautiful sunset once we get to Spring Formal. It's actually only 6 pm, so it's still early.

Spring Formal is always held at the garden area of our school. To resemble Spring, the garden club decorates the garden with flowers just before this special occasion.

We attach our masks to our faces, and head for the garden. When we arrive, it's already packed with people. I hardly recognize anyone be cause of their masks.

Just then, the announcer comes onto the stage and says," Welcome to Spring Formal everybody! I would just like to tell you that if you brought a date, good for you. But they won't be your date for long. We'll be having a dance in which everyone switches partners per 16 beats. At the end of the song, whoever you end up with will be your date for the rest of the night. I hope you understand the directions. So have a great time everyone!"

Wow, me asking Alijah to the dance was just a waste of 5 minutes of my life that I'll never get back. Oh well.

I turn around to apologize to him but he's already gone.

'And my date just ditched me. ' I think. So instead of being a sad loner, I go around the garden, mingling with random students.

"Okay everyone! Grab a partner to dance with, because we'll be starting the dance!" says the announcer.

I grab some dude and start dancing to the music. Me being me, I follow the directions stated earlier and switch partners every 16 beats. I'm surprised that everyone is following the directions. I thought some people would have just danced with the date they brought.

By the end of the song, I'm partnered with someone I don't seem to put my finger on.

"I guess you're my new date." he says cheerfully.

The announcer comes back on stage, with a microphone in his hand. "Okay everyone, now that you have a new date, you must get to know them. You cannot ask them for their names and you cannot take your masks off, have them on at all times. In a few minutes, we'll be starting the singing competition!"

Everyone cheers and woo's, creating a thunderous sound.

"Would you like something to drink my lady?" my date asks me. Aw, such a gentleman.

"Sure. Thank you." I giggle.

When he leaves, a familiar zebra mask comes toward me.

"Hey Trish! Do you have any guess about who your date is?" I ask.

"Yup. It's Gas-y Gary." she shudders. "What about you?"

"I have no absolutely no idea."

"Oh, well that's okay. Oh my god! You should have seen what I saw!" she tells me.

"What!?" I ask, intrigued.

"Ashlee, I know it was her because it was obvious, was so pissed because her original date was Austin but she ended up with that nerd, Nelson! It was hilarious, highlight of the night!" she laughs.

"Who has Austin now?" I ask.

"I don't know. I tried to ask Ashlee, but she said that he changed his mask when he got a new partner. Well, I have to go ditch my date now. Bye girl!"

I wonder who Austin is with. He's probably hitting on her right now, and I can't help but feel a little jealous. Screw you whoever's with Austin! Screw you!

**Austin POV **

After the dance, I ended up with a new partner. To make it even more anonymous, I switched masks so nobody would recognize me.

So I'm now with a new girl. She looks beautiful, but I don't recall knowing her. Her mesmerizing chocolate eyes take my breath away. Her milky white skin complimenting her red dress that flows perfectly down her body. If you ask me who my date is right now, I'd say I'm dating a princess.

My gentleman side comes out and I offer her a drink.

"Would you like something to drink my lady?"

"Sure. Thank you." she giggles. Even her laugh is musical. I wonder if she sings.

When I get to the drinks table, I see one of my friends come towards me. Actually, I wouldn't consider them my friend. More like popular wanna-be.

I miss having real best friends. But hey, that's the price to dating a cheerleader. I think I made the right decision.

"Hey man! Do you know who your date is?" I forgot his name already, so um, let's call him Cody for now.

"Nah, what about you."

"I don't know her, but all I know is that she's a princess..." I say dreamily.

"Woah! Is she even better than Ashlee?" Cody asks, astonished.

"Probably. Actually no. I know that she's better than Ashlee. In every way. She's beautiful inside and out."

"Okay, I didn't come here for a poetry lesson, so, bye!" he says and runs away. Yeah, I might never see him in my clique again, but. Whateves.

I return to my beautiful maiden to find her sitting at a garden bench. The sun's setting rays reflect her complection to perfection. Hey, that rhymed. Oh my god, I need to right this for my poetry class! Maybe I'll finally get an A! Anyway, back to reality.

"Hello Princess. I have your drink." I say as I bow. And her shining little smile beams at me.

"Why thank you kind sir. How can I ever repay you?" I love how she plays along. Just then, a nice slow song goes on.

"Well, may I have this dance?" I hold out my hand for her to take.

"Of course." and she gladly takes a hold.

We sway to the music, letting this moment take over our bodies. It just feels so, right. I never want it to end. I hold her tightly to my chest with my arms around her waist. She holds onto my neck with her head in the crook of it. This is the perfect romantic scene. Right now is the best thing that ever happened to me. And so I kiss her forehead, and whisper to her,"I hope you'll always be my Princess."

**Ally POV **

I have my hands holding onto my prince's neck while my head's in the crook of it. I love how we fit so perfectly together, like we're made for each other. It just feels so, right. I never want it to end. After a few moments, I feel him kiss my forehead and whisper to me, "I hope you'll always be my Princess." By that time, I'm pretty sure that my cheeks match the color of my dress. I try to hide my head in his chest, but he stops me.

"Please don't," he says. "I think you look beautiful."

The red will never wash away from my face again. Even that little compliment changed my day. Whatever he says seems so, what's the word, authentic. When he says I'm beautiful, I know I'm beautiful because he said it. I don't know why, but I feel like this was meant to be.

The announcer guy comes back onto the stage and says, "Okay everybody! Let's get this party going with the singing competition! The rules are: 2 people come into this stage. Both will be given microphones. We'll give them a beat, but they'll have to come up with the lyrics. Everything must be original. Whoever finishes the song wins the round! The last two remaining contestants will sing until the winner is declared. Get it? Got it? Good."

After a few contestants get knocked off the stage, one person is still in. And I know her anywhere.

Ashlee.

Her pink sequined mask says it all. She beat all the other contestants and nobody had the guts to compete with her anymore.

"Come on! Don't be chumps! Someone come up here!" she yells exasperatedly.

"Well, if no one comes on stage, this young lady will be proclaimed the Winner!" says the announcer.

That's it. I'm not letting her get all the glory. So I push my way through the crowd, getting up on stage.

"Well well well!" says the announcer. "Let's get a beat rolling Jay!" he calls out to the DJ.

Ashlee starts out the first verse.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode." _

Of course she would choose those lyrics. She's such an asshole. She smirks at me while singing those lyrics.

I just roll my eyes and think about what an amateur she is. Then, I belt out the next verse.

"_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control."_

That slapped the smirk off of her face. But soon, she regains confidence and starts out another verse.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" _

Amateur, amateur, amateur. It's all I think once I start the chorus.

"_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino." _

Soon, she picks up where I left off, using the same melody.

"_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino." _

I start on the next verse, moving down from the stage. I roam around the whole garden while singing.

"_You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar." _

Ashlee starts to get jealous that I'm being interactive with the crowd so she follows what I'm doing. That's Ashlee, alright. And so she goes on to the next verse.

"_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control." _

The crowd is loving us right now. They clap to the beat so loud that I can feel the vibrations. It's exhilarating.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." _

I sing. Now it's Ashlee's turn to start off the chorus.

"_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino." _

Soon enough, we're both back on stage, in each other's face. You could call this singing to the death because everyone knows that Ashlee _does not_ like competition. I sing the next verse of the chorus right in front of her.

"_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino." _

Things get intense by now. So she starts off with nice, low singing.

"_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight." _

I mimic her, but by the time I reach the last line of the verse, I scream it out to the crowd.

"_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby." _

I can feel the music coming close to an end. And I know that I'm ending this song. It's either me or nobody at all.

Okay, that sounded creepy-ish. I didn't intend for it to sound like I was going to kill somebody if I didn't end the song. I just- y'know what, never mind.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino." _

The music comes to a stop and I finish the last verse of the song.

"_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino." _

This competition rocked. The. Night.

The announcer comes back onto the stage, quieting everyone down.

"Wo-o-ah! That was hot! Now lets get some names from these 2 young ladies shall we!"

"Call me Pink Lady." says Ashlee. Of course.

"What about you miss?" asks the announcer, pointing the question to me.

"Oh,um, me? Uh-Just call me Juliet." I answer, referring to the wonderful movie.

"Okay, Pink Lady and Juliet. I can't seem to decide who the winner is. So how about I ask the crowd!" The crowd erupts into applause, shaking the garden and pretty much the entire block.

"Great! So we'll rank the winner by the amount to applause they receive. So...Let's hear it for Pink Lady!"

I waited for the win to go to her, I mean, everyone in this school is pretty much always on Ashlee's side.

But all I hear is silence.

"Okay? Moving on..." says the announcer.

"What? No! People have to applaud for me! I'm the most popular person at school!" Ashlee wails.

"Anyway...Give it up for Juliet!"

Not only does the crowd applaud. But they also whistle and chant my name, well, my stage name. I can even see my prince cheer. Oh, and some people even threw roses from the garden to me!

I feel like I took all the power away from Ashlee. She just stomps off of the stage and out of the garden, pushing a random kid into a thorn bush.

Oh yeah. But this night isn't over yet.

* * *

**Hi guys!I'd like to tell you that a scene in this chapter was inspired from the dance scene in the movie Tangled(which btw, I don't own!) Oh! And please tell me any songs you would like for me to include in this story,cuz I'm running out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own Romeo and Juliet**

**3) Don't own Domino by Jessie J**

**Please review! Thanks :)**


	9. Romeo

**Ally POV**

"Okay everyone! Settle down!" says the announcer. "The winner of this competition, Juliet, will have to sing a song with her date! How's another song from Juliet everyone!"

The crowd goes wild for the umpteenth time in a row.

"Great! Now where's Juliet's date? Please come up here!" Soon, my prince comes up onto the stage, looking as handsome as ever.

"Well here are the rules. You will sing the whole entire song together and by the end of the song, you'll take off your masks. You will reveal who you are. Sound good?"

Good? I finally get to see who my prince charming is! Maybe after the dance, we can actually become girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Good." replies my prince.

"Good." I agree.

"Now I'll play a song, you won't know what song it is yet. But if you know the lyrics, sing right along." the announcer says.

Sounds easy enough.

A familiar beat comes through the speakers, a song I haven't heard in a long while.

**Austin POV **

A familiar beat comes through the speakers. A song that always touched my heart, a song that I shared with somebody.

**Ally POV **

It was Austin's song.

**Austin POV **

It was Ally's song.

It was our song.

**Ally POV **

It was our song.

While the introduction of the song was playing, I think about all the great times Austin and I had. It was the best time of my life.  
Soon, we started to sing.

"_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I d."

It was almost the end of the song, and we had so much chemistry while singing that time flew by so fast. We're singing face to face, our breaths heavy. My prince holds onto my waist as we sing the last chorus together.

"_  
Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life." _

Before we finish, our hands grab on to our masks, ready to pull them off. My anticipation is increasing so much, as well as my heart rate.

We pull our masks off at the same time, our smiles turning into looks of shock. But the song wasn't over yet.

"_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting." _

By the end of the song, I breathe out his name.

"Austin."

"Ally." he says, as out of breathe as I was.

No wonder we had so much chemistry and new exactly what the lyrics were. We'd sing this song together for so many times. We perfected it and called it our song.

Austin and Ally's song.

We would've still had our little staring contest if the crowd's loud applause didn't interrupt us.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't face him. The guy I love, the guy I hate, the guy that betrayed me.

So I run off of the stage and out of the garden.

Although, I heard footsteps come after mine. But it didn't matter. I was on the verge of tears as a million emotions washed over me. It was overwhelming.

"Ally!" That way too familiar voice stopped me from running any further. Soon, the person caught up to me and turned me around.

"Ally I'm sorry!" he yells at my face. "I'm sorry for being a jerk! I'm sorry for ditching you! I'm sorry for hurting you in any way!"

His words make me tear up, but not from joy.

"That's not true! You don't mean anything you said! Don't you have any idea about what you put me through!" I yell back. I can't trust him again. I can't go through these mixed emotions again. It's just too much for me to handle.

"No..." he mumbles. " But I do know that I meant every single word that I said! But I'm mostly sorry for running away from my feelings!"

Woah. Back up. Feelings?

"Alls," he continues. Oh how I missed hearing him say that. "You don't know how much I've missed you. How I missed visiting you after school, and how we always hugged. Ashlee, I guess she was a distraction. A way for me to deny the feelings I had for you. I didn't want to believe that I loved my best friend." he adds sheepishly.

"Love?" I mumble, too astonished to believe a word he said.

"That's right. I love the only and only Ally Dawson. I'd do anything for you to be mine Alls. I'll scream it out to the world, I'll jump off a cliff, I'll-"

"Austin!" I yell.

"Oh, sorry. But anyway. Alls, I always knew that what we had was special. You're special. You're beautiful, talented, amazing, smart, caring, sweet, funny, clumsy, shy, awkward even."

I didn't know if that last part was supposed to be a compliment, and soon sadness took over my face.

Then a finger lifted my face up again, too look at those wonderful, brown, hypnotizing eyes.

"But all those things make up you. The girl I fell in love with. It was dumb of me to run away. All I want now is for me to be your Romeo. Won't you be my Juliet?" he asks.

I so badly wanted to say yes, but my mind said otherwise. It told me that my heart didn't want to trust yet, that it didn't want to be broken again. And so I listened to my mind.

"Romeo," I say with a sad smile. "I don't know if I can trust you again. I don't want to be broken for another time. But just so you know, I always loved you..."

Austin hopeful eyes turn into pained, and hurt filled.

But what he does next shocks me the most.

He kisses me on my lips.

I can feel all the love and passion he bottled up this whole time. I can feel the lust and the want, but the gentleness and the sweetness. He tasted just like pancakes.

After a while, he pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Don't worry Ally Dawson. I'll prove to you that I'll always be your Romeo."

* * *

**Hey guys! Psych! This story isn't over yet! Please review!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own the song Wait for you by Elliott Yamin**

**Thanks!**


	10. AN MUST READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR"S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a long time. It wasn't just that I was busy, but I'm also having writer's block. If you want this story to continue, you've gotta help me out! I'm begging you! I'd love to hear your ideas in the reviews box, it'll really help me out. The writing juice in me has been totally sucked out for this story.**

**If you think I should end this story and write a sequel, let me know also! I need your help. I love all my reviewers and followers, so bare with me. I know that at some point, you guys have had writer's block or have been busy, so you know exactly what dilemma I'm in! If you guys fetch me some ideas, I promise to update as soon as I could. Stay with me guys! I'm counting on you. I'll also give a shout out to the reviewer whose idea I'm using.**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Epilogue (Really short sorry!)

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter of this story! I will continue a sequel to this story which I will post soon. I must give credit to Auslly lover777! My sequel will contain all the trouble Austin and Ally will encounter as a couple.**

**BUT I NEED ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS TO STAY WITH ME IF I WILL DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I NEED ALL YOUR SUPPORT, AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL GREAT, LUV YA!**

**Once I come up with the story's title, I will post it in this story. I might give you all a sneak peek, too! So I won't bore you anymore, here's the epilogue! **

* * *

_Epilogue_

**Ally's POV **

Okay everyone, I'll cut to the chase. Austin finally stole my heart and we're official! I've been waiting for this for a long time, and not only has this happened, but our circle of friends is finally complete. Let's see... We have Joyanna, Alijah, Matt, Jason, Dez, Trish, Austin, and finally me! (**Sorry if I missed any names!**)

They're like the family I've never had, and I'm so lucky to have them. So our Junior year of high school has come to an end, and we're all so pumped for our Senior year!

We'll have each other, I'll have my amazing boyfriend, I'm known as the bad girl of the school, the Senior trips will rule...I mean, nothing can get in our way now.

All this drama is settled and the next year will be a breeze... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Right?

* * *

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry this was such a short epilogue! Writer's block remember! But don't worry, that sequel will come out, I promise! Don't leave yet!**

**Again, I'm soo sorry if this was a bad chapter, I know! So please don't fill my review box with hate reviews...**

**Once I gain some composure, I'll write at least 3 chapters in one day for you guys in my sequel!**

**But remember...I NEED YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW MY SEQUEL! which will hopefully come out soon.**

**I luv ya guys!**

**Thanks for being so understanding, and let's hear it again for Auslly lover777, whose idea I am using. Thank you!**


	12. AN- Sequel Title!

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! i just wanted to let you know that the sequel to Changed, this story, will be up today! Just wait a couple of hours until it posts. The title of the sequel is ****_It's A Senior Situation _**

**Please read it and review! I know it's a little short, but I hope to make the chapters longer next time. Maybe I'll update on Memorial Weekend! **

**Thanks for supporting me and this story. I hope you get to check out my other stories, too!**


End file.
